Parallel Axis of Sawada Tsunayoshi OMAKE
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Hana cleared her throat, "The more cooperative you're the sooner the interview..." She drawled, ignoring Hayato's torture you mean' and continued. "End. So... since a lot of reviewers asked about our school and SC it's decided to arrange an interview with all of you?" Sensing Kyouya's growing ire Tsuna winced,"Sorry Kyouya! But we can't work if they keep tailing us the whole day!"
1. Tsuna's Kaichou Diary 1

**My bad for delaying the next chapter... hopefully by next week I will update my KHR fics, PA is with my beta already and I am waiting... nobody get paid for writing fic or beta fic so just be patient and we will try our best! **

**Hopefully by this weekend I finish ROTS next chap and sent it to Alia ^^ **

**ps: I would suggest you read "Yamada Tarou no Monogatari" in mangafox before you read this :) you can enjoy it without reading though. You can just see them as OCs then, there is no need to read the manga it's just a suggestion. **

**Basically Yamada Tarou is a handsome student that perfect in looks and brain, good personality too... everyone is under impression he is a rich kid but actually he is freaking poor. Torii-sensei is dedicated sensei, who is fidgety and kind, She is one of few people who knows Tarou is poor and strife to help him to get into a good university with hilarious connection with one of the university professor. **

**More or less this is the gist and Tsuna... happen to be around and involved in Torii-sensei's martyr effort to get Tarou a good university. **

**Nokoru I mentioned in this omake is Clamp's, this boy is famed for his sense of justice for woman. A young gentleman but not quite a casanova since he never play with maiden's heart. So when Tsuna run into woman's trouble is no wonder he hope this boy is around.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the show  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Being the Student Council President is 'almost' as hard as being a Mafia Boss.<strong>

Tsuna, for the hundredth time since he became the President of this school, wondered how he could be roped into this position. If he was not the president he would not be in this situation, nor would the whole school have become his responsibility. Not as bad as what happened in memory of Vongola Decimo, where he was in charge of a giant crime organization, but still bad nonetheless. At times like this he really felt he had been hoodwinked by the Imonoyamas, and wanted nothing but to escape from his office.

"Hic… hic "

Though it was next to impossible for him to escape, his moral code would never allow him to leave people in hardship alone if he could help it.

"Sensei…"

In front of him was a teacher in her late twenties with long, black hair, dark gray eyes, and fair skin, crying her eyes out. She was a beautiful half-Chinese woman who was dressed in a long chinese dress, her hair in a ponytail, and oval shaped glasses, giving her a prim and proper look. Her bawling, however, ruined that image of 'stern woman'. Tsuna was staying a bit late after school to finish some paperwork when, suddenly, a high school teacher barged into his office, bawling her eyes out and crying for help.

"Torii-sensei." Tsuna offered a third tissue box to the crying woman who accepted it after she threw the other one in the nearest trash bin. "Please…" He was seriously pleading, because… "You have been crying for the last hour already Torii-sensei. Please calm down and stop crying… it tires you. How about you rest in the infirmary for now and we will talk again later?" he offered as he smiled at the crying female teacher; he needed a break from this!

"B-bu-but." she stuttered nervously. "I need… hic... to tell you now…" She sobbed again, "Sawada-kun… hic hic…"

Tsuna face palmed, he had tried to get her to tell him what she wanted for the past hour but she just kept crying! "Torii-sensei, that's what you said an hour ago." He pointed out genially, "But you see…" He trailed off, "You are in no condition to tell me, and delaying this conversation for a few hours or maybe til tomorrow will help you." Tsuna suggested kindly, mentally adding and me too. "My office's door is always open for those in need." Not that he could close it even if he wanted to, his responsibility jammed the door anyway.

Torii-sense sniffed as she wiped off her tears, "No Sawada-kun." She gulped, "I will say it now."

Tsuna sighed mentally in relief, finally… "So what is it, Torii-sensei?"

She fidgeted nervously in her seat, "I feel a little uncomfortable taking your time to discuss this with you Sawada-kun, you are in Junior High while I am a teacher in Senior High School."

"You already told me that too." Tsuna reminded her gently, and she froze on her spot again.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" She bowed down repeatedly.

The brunette smiled sheepishly, "I don't mind Torii-sensei, I am the one in charge of this school." He pointed out loftily, "From Kindergarten to Senior High, all are under my jurisdiction." Much to his displeasure, unfortunately. It still baffled him how no students from the Senior High School uttered a word of protest that a Junior High School student governed them. Why did the headmaster set those very high qualifications to be a Student Council member anyway?

"Ah… well then." Thankfully, Torii-sensei managed to gather her wits once again. "It's about Yamada Tarou."

Tsuna felt like he wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall, Yamada Tarou was the last student he thought would be the cause of Torii-sensei's dilemma. Tsuna never singled out any student but Yamada Taro was a special case. The boy was ranked first in all exams, in short he was top student of Namimori Senior High School. He, by all rights as the holder of the top score slot, was supposed to be the president for the Senior High Division but…

"You know about his condition?" Torii-sensei asked timidly.

"I know." Of course he knew, he had investigated it personally. He had no idea how the whole school could have such a crazy imagination about Yamada Tarou, that he was a sophisticated rich boy with a humble upbringing. In fact… "Students of this school, according to our rules, are not allowed to do part time jobs outside of the working place that's owned by the Imonoyama family." Tsuna explained, "I gave him special permission." Which was quite easy for him to obtain from the headmaster.

"Oh… thank you very much Sawada-kun" Torii-sensei sighed sadly, sniffing slightly. "His family is very poor."

Tsuna rolled his eyes mentally, the poor part was an understatement to the point that it was so real it's surreal. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had dropped their jaws close to the ground at the sight of the wooden house they thought was built in the second world war era. The tattered door that would fall any second and the rumored rich boy perched on the roof, waiting for the paint on the roof to dry. His siblings were littered all over the house, doing laundry, weeding their small field, wiping their broken window, etc. It was a very pitiful sight that even got Gokudera on the brink of tears.

"Ah yes… I offered him our financial help but Yamada-san refused because of his life principle to never borrow money he can't return." Tsuna sighed at the memory, the older boy was very stubborn and Tsuna was almost on the verge of forcing him to accept the money.

Torii-sensei's eyes widened, "You did?"

Tsuna nodded, "He refused to take the money but in the end he accepted the fifty kilos of rice every month." Strangely the boy never refused food, he still remembered how the Yamada family were literally sparkling at the sight of the cakes Kyoko and Haru brought for them. "Our green house also supplies them with vegetables and fruits, then again Yamada-san is working there from time to time so it's a result of his labor too."

"Ah…"

"By all rights, he is suppose to be the Kaichou for Senior High Division." Torii-sensei nodded in agreement, "But his circumstances didn't allow him, so here I am… the Kaichou of the entire gakuen." Tsuna explained with a sigh, "Anyway Torii-sensei, if it's his finances you are worried about, I have tried to help him. Yamada-san refused everything but food."

Torii-sensei shook her head, "On his behalf and as his homeroom teacher I can't thank you enough Sawada-kun!" She bowed again; Tsuna was too tired to ask her to not bow, not to mention it would probably fall on deaf ears. "But I come because Yamada-kun… he… doesn't want to advance to college."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, so this is what Torii-sensei was so upset about? She was a dedicated teacher, and an elite student like Yamada, to not advance upset her so. "Well… I can guess why he won't…" Tsuna stated loftily, "But Torii-sensei, what can I do for you? You are a teacher, and with this school's reputation you can easily find a scholarship for Yamada-san." Tsuna pointed out. "Even Tokyo University is not impossible for Yamada-san."

"I told him that but…" Torii-sensei trailed off, "He doesn't want to teach to pay back for his scholarship because it will take most of his time away from home, he also doesn't want to live in the university, and he wants to keep working part-time…" She listed on sadly.

The brunette rubbed the bridge of his nose, "How about Clamp university?" He asked, "It has the same policy as our school and I can relay a message to Headmaster so Yamada-san can get special privileges."

"A school that can't be reached by bike won't do." Torii-sensei explained with tears in her eyes. Clam Gakuen was in Tokyo, that was at least ten stops by train from Namimori.

Tsuna was really tempted to pull his hair at this point, "Well then, what you want me to do Torii-sensei?"

She fidgeted again nervously, "Ano…" The dark haired teacher mumbled, "You know that Namimory College is under construction so is it… possi-"

Tsuna cut her off, "I am Student Council President, not a miracle worker Torii-sensei." Sometimes he wondered why even the teachers thought he could do _anything_ in this school. "The college won't be open for another two years, and there's nothing I can do about it."

She looked down sadly, and Tsuna was baffled. She really thought he could help with that? "Oh…"

He sighed wearily, his hands raised in a placating gesture. "Now now… Torii-sensei, Yamada-san will not agree to attend any university in regards to his family so unless you can convince him the school could benefit his family in the long run it would be pointless…" Tsuna explained, and the older woman's eyes lit up at that, pressing Tsuna to continue. "He has interest in biotechnology and agriculture because his biggest concern is feeding his family." So pitiful and touching, but admirable in Tsuna's opinion. Most teenagers would have run away from the Yamada household if they were in his shoes. "Do you know any university in Namimori that offer these majors?

The older woman suddenly went deep in thought for a few minutes, and then her face became paler and paler and took a sick shade of green. "Ah…"

"Torii-sensei?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Was it something he said?

"In the end…" She sobbed, her lips quivering.

He paled, she wouldn't burst into tears again, would she? Where was Nokoru when you needed him? Women are Nokoru's forte not his!

"Jounan is the only one!" She sobbed but didn't burst into tears yet, but she was about to from how her eyes were glassy with tears.

Tsuna smiled, trying to ease the crying woman. "That's great, Jounan is a good university. Their agriculture and biotechnology major second only to Yezo Uiversity in Hokkaido." Though sending Yamada-san to the former was never recommended, Tsuna thought grimly. "Their scholarship also fits with Yamada-san's preferred criteria and I am sure our school can arrange something to smooth things out." He offered genially.

The last part got Torii-sensei to quiet down, she looked shocked for some reason. "Smooth things out?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, "I am uncomfortable to tell you outright but since you are a sensei, I am sure you know our school," Tsuna's forefinger tugged something in the air, "can pull some strings for their students? Always?" He asked unsurely, "The Imonoyamas loves their students…"

Her jaw dropped to the floor and she quickly put it back, thankfully the floor was very clean. "So… I don't have to…"

Tsuna's eyes perked up at that and he leaned closer to hear what the absentminded teacher was about to say. "I don't have to… sell…" Tsuna raised an eyebrow, what did Yamada-san's university have to do with her selling something? "I don't have to sell my body…" Tsuna's eyes went wide. Did he hear that one right? "I don't have to sell my body to Nakahara-senpai!" She exclaimed happily in tears, looking at him as if he was some sort of Messiah.

The esteemed Kaichou fell on the floor loudly at the revelation, she was about to do what? "Thanks goodness!" She cheered.

Tsuna stood up, eyes wide with panic. "Sensei, what was that supposed to mean?" The next thing he knew he was enveloped in a tight hug by a bawling Torii-sensei.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you Sawada-kun! I owe you my life! You saved me!" She cheered, thanking every God above for sending Sawada-kun to earth. She stood up, dusting non-existent dirt from the Kaichou's shoulders. "Now I can go to Yamada-kun's house to tell him the good news."

"Erm sensei, I think you still have to explain about…" Tsuna trailed off, that selling your body part. Their school would be in an uproar if that one got out to the public! Not to mention the board governor would be furious!

"Oh! What should I bring for those children! Pudding? Cakes?" She wondered out loud, "I should hurry! The cake shop will close in twenty minutes!"

"Sensei, I think…" Tsuna tried again.

Torii-sensei turned around then bowed deeply to him, deeper than appropriate for a sensei to a student. Tsuna was speechless, "Thank you very much! Sawada-kun, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me and Yamada-kun!" I have done nothing… just telling you our school policy, you should know either way… Tsuna thought. And being in the middle of his thoughts Tsuna was barely aware the sensei was already excusing herself with another bow and rushing out of his office, leaving him standing there like an idiot.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in shock, "Wait Torii-sensei! Please come back!" Tsuna pleaded helplessly.

Three days later Tsuna found out that Torii-sensei's senpai was one of the eccentric professors of Jounan who had been in love with her since they were in college. Thankfully the man was just eccentric, if not a little blind because of love. Asking Torii-sensei to sell her body in exchange for Yamada-san's scholarship was just his unique way to court Torii-sensei. The man had not done anything criminal other than freaking Torii-sensei out with his creepiness. The man eerily reminded him a little of a certain illusionist, and almost as creepy. No wonder Torii-sensei avoided him like the plague despite his handsome face. Tsuna didn't know what to comment when, three months later, Torii-sense was spotted wearing an engagement ring, it seemed Nakahara-hakase one way or another managed to court the fidgety sensei after all.

Tsuna soon found himself almost regretting helping Torii-sensei when he came to visit the High School teacher's office, Hayato and Takeshi were ecstatic especially the former because teachers in this school were paying Tsuna the respect he deserved. He had a feeling he will have teachers from the High School Division coming to his office soon, not to mention next year Hibari would be in high school.

Oh the headache… what was the councilor of this school doing anyway? Is it allowed to take a vacation for months like this? Tsuna wondered.

Tsuna didn't know that their esteemed councilor was taking a long deserved vacation in Namimori Hospital since the start of school year after he tried to counsel Hibari Kyoya. The said prefect had threatened the hospital director to keep quiet about it and the news never reached the ears of a certain Kaichou. As far as Hibari was concerned, Sawada Tsunayoshi did a much better job than that herbivorous meddling councilor who tried to redeem his carnivorous attitude. And Imonoyama Reika was more than happy to pay the hospital fee and other compensation, because watching as Sawada Tsunayoshi counselled the whole school was very interesting.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

There you go, hopefully you can hold on with this for now dear readers!


	2. AU chapter: Unsealed Sky

****Sorry if I get your hopes** up but this story is not related to PA. **This is a SKETCHY fic I wrote a while back before Parallel Axis, so it can be considered a prototype story of Parallel Axis... Looking back, this story have a lot of initial plot before it got to what it is now... sigh... ****

**The idea of PA come to me started with Tsuna having his flame unsealed early and then he developed an average life to not be targeted by mafia. And we all know it's going down the drain... This plot is inspired by "The Mafia Wants You!" by SwordsMagician.  
><strong>

**It easily stuck in the middle and I drop the whole idea and start to develop another... uh... more solid plot. Alia also agreed with me about this...  
>The only thing I keep from this story is the idea of Tsuna's hobby or specialty, in PA it's Literature while in here Tsuna is a painter.<br>**

**PLEASE NOTE Aozaki Aoko is not an OC, so she is included in my disclaimer list as character I never own!**

**I hope you can enjoy this old piece ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A lone boy was sitting on a swing with frown on his face. The boy was small, smaller than other seven years old with spiky brown hair and caramel eyes. He wore white shirt with 27 printed with orange dots and simple knee length baggy jeans. The boy sniffed at the sight of crumpled paper on his hand, another hand gripped the rope of the swing tightly. The crumpled paper had a bid red 33 on it, a few drops of tear were soaking the paper. His eyes were glassy because of tears, and his lips trembled as holding back choked sob.<p>

He failed again and everyone laughed at him, nothing unusual but it was always painful to fail and everyone mock you for it. Sawada Tsunayoshi had failed in many things as far as he remembered to the point even his own mother didn't bother to encourage him to do better. Sawada Nana was never a bad mother but her attempt to comfort her son with fact she could be careless of his failure and would always love him backfired. If anything Tsuna felt worse because his mother gave up on him, and maybe he should give up too.

He always knew he was no-good, always the Dame-Tsuna. He had no determination almost to anything. Tsuna didn't understand why, but even though he tried to be better his spirit plummeted so fast after a few failed attempts.

So pathetic of him…

He should just give up trying…

Yes, that would save him from pain of trying and failed.

"What are you doing here little boy?" A feminine voice asked him.

Tsuna looked up, he jumped a little at the sight of unfamiliar nee-chan and snapped out from his thought. The stranger had flaming red hair, much longer than any girl Tsuna had ever met, and her cerulean blue eyes reminded Tsuna of the sea, her mischievous grin suited her so well. She was really pretty, Tsuna thought innocently. She was not dressed prettily like girl her age would though, only simple white t-shirt and plain jeans.

Tsuna titled his head to the side when the stranger's eye bulged then without warning the girl pinched his cheeks and Tsuna squeaked in dismay, "Oh my GOD! So cute! Chubby cheeks!" Tsuna yelped when she pinched harder, then she stared at his golden eyes, "Big doe eyes! How adorable!" Tsuna could only yelp and squeak under her merciless teasing, his head felt like spinning when she rustled his spiky hair roughly. "SO soft even though it's spiky! What shampoo you use boy?! God! Your face should be illegal! No one should be this cute!" She squealed as she squeezed the life out of him and his soul hung limply from his gaping mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later…<strong>

She cleared her throat nervously, looking worriedly at Tsuna who flushed and laid on the bench by her side helplessly. "I am sorry… I can't resist!" She was grateful to God that no one around if not she would probably accused as child molester and reported to police for child abuse.

"Uhm… it's okay…" Kids who used to bully him did much worse, they skipped cleaning duties and dumped it to him, took his toys, mocking him, etc.

The red haired stranger laughed nervously, earning a startled squeak from Tsuna when she gently put his head on her lap. "There… nothing could beats a pretty girl's lap as a pillow!" She exclaimed with a huff.

Tsuna blinked, "Uhm…" He didn't know that meant yes or no, but it really felt nice someone other than his mother cared for him. "Thanks nee-chan."

She grinned, "You are welcome boy!" A pause, "Well… where's my manner? My name is Aozaki Aoko." Tsuna couldn't resist blinking at her name, it was… unique. "Yeah, it's a funny name… even my nickname is Blue~" Aoko sighed wearily, "That sounds like a name for a mascot, something like that purple dinosaur Barney. But anyway… call me Ao-neechan for short."

Being the obedient boy he was Tsuna nodded, "Yes Ao-neechan." He paused, and then smiled sheepishly. "Uhm… I am Sawada Tsunayoshi! Usually people calls Tsuna but my kaa-san calls me Tsu-kun for short!"

Aoko grinned at him, "Tsuna-chan then…"

Tsuna frowned, "No –chan! I am a boy!" When it's not uncommon to call a boy with –chan suffix it was embarrassing for Tsuna to be called that, there were many insult thrown to him but girly was always the worse one for him. Dame was a daily insult that attached to his name like a plague, so he was too tired to care.

She rolled her blue orbs, "Hai~ Tsuna-kun then… " She grumbled under his breath, "You are so cute though so Tsu-chan suit you better." She shook her head, "Anyway… why did you cry Tsuna-kun? I see the paper you dropped." He cringed, "Definitely a result that worth to cry over but usually a boy your age will not cry over it, I thought boys would cower at the mere imagination of what their mom would do to them."

He shook his head, "Kaa-san never angry even if I get bad score in math, she will just sigh and tell me there is always next time."

Aoko whistled, "What a lenient mother, so it's not your mom who make you sad little one." Then her voice became sterner, like an older sister promising pain of hell for bullies that disturbing her precious little brother. Aozaki Aoko was always fond of children, especially a cute one like Tsuna. She just met him for few minutes but she was already smitten, he was just too lovable! "So who is it?"

Tsuna rubbed his teary eyes, and then he sat up much to Aoko's disappointment of abruptly ended lap pillow session. "My classmates… they called me Dame… dame-Tsuna…" He bit his bottom lip nervously, "Because I failed at everything…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Surely you are not that bad." Aoko muttered softly, ruffling his soft hair, "Everybody have their good and bad points so…" She waved her forefinger around as if she was talking about physic formula, "If someone is bad at sport he might be an ace in study." Tsuna was paying a rapt attention at her, a very cute sight to behold. "All humans were born with both good and bad, no one is just all bad and no good…"

Tsuna shook his head, "But I am bad in sport and study… I am very clumsy too. No one to be friend of Dame-Tsuna, and they bully me a lot."

Aoko groaned then raised her fist, "Then show them who is the boss! Have a confidence first Tsuna-kun! That's the starting point to find your talent!"

"But…" Tsuna drawled sadly, "It's hard."

She scratched the back of her head, moaning as if she was in pain. "Man! What in the name of Zelretch's beard make a pep talk so hard! Wait! This supposes to be your father's job!"

Tsuna titled his head to the side, "Tou-san have become a star _again_ so he is not around." Aoko's face twisted with guilt but caught herself before she could say sorry. "Kaa-san said so."

"Again?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If he is not in the sky, mother said father is working in oil field… He sent us a picture of a place called Sealand before." Aoko's face was mixture of shock and incredulousness, "He said he was working there for few months, I don't really understand but apparently that place is a country." Tsuna was not sure if that place was a country, or where his father could dig oil in that place since everywhere covered by metal.

Aoko cringed; _Sealand is the smallest and fucking **unofficial**__country! Could that man cover up his dung a little better?!_ Next time he might send a picture of fucking South Pole! "Uhm… Tsuna-chan, are you sure he is working in oil field?"

"Not really… but Tou-san sometimes wears suits, black one… his friends too but I only saw it once when I went to toilet one night and Tou-san was talking with them in living room. I took a peek…" Aoko's left eyebrow twitched, even for her Tsuna's tou-san was eerily suspicious. "That's the only time I saw Tou-san dressed nicely." Tsuna explained, "Usually he wears this orange overall and construction helm, he is also smells funny and talk funny when he was home…"

Which roughly meant he dressed as if he was working in that non-existent oil field and fucking drunk beyond help to be any use for his cute son, and he might be secretly working on something illegal. Aoko summarized grimly. Her fists twitched, once she got her hand on that piece of shit called Tou-san, she will explode his ass to the sky!

"So your father is kind of…" Aoko trailed off, trying to find word that fit the man but wouldn't taint Tsuna's innocent ears. But all words she thought of were R-rated, most of it would make even sailor's ears pink. "Busy… so… can I help you?"

Tsuna blinked," Why?" He asked curiously, "We just met Ao-neechan, but you are so nice to me."

Aoko turned a bit red, "You are too cute to be left alone." Tsuna blushed at that, "And because me too… once upon a time a someone who everyone looked down upon." Her blue eyes filled with nostalgia, of the past where her parents frowned at her and favored her talented older sister. "A failure in their eyes…"

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief, Ao-neechan he saw now didn't fit the image of a failure like he was. "But Ao-neechan, you don't looks like… uhm… me." A pause that earned him a raised eyebrow from Aoko. "You are confident… uhm… and I…"

Aoko shook her head, "Believe me Tsuna-kun, I _was_ a failure… fail in almost everything?" She jerked her thumb to her chest, "That's me, Aozaki Aoko… but I changed."

"How?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask, he wanted to change too!

Aoko grinned, "Determination and resolve is everything…" She said forlornly, recalling how she tried again and again to fully mastering her talent. "But most of all… it's your heart."

Tsuna's face darkened at that, "But I am not strong enough to have resolve, I give up so fast at everything…"

The red haired girl groaned, "Now…" She said as patted his head, "How many trouble you have actually in your he…" She blinked, "ad? What the?" Tsuna yelped when she suddenly grab his head firmly between her hands. "Calm down Tsuna-kun, relax… I am going to help you!" Tsuna nodded numbly.

"Ao-neechan?" Tsuna asked nervously.

She frowned; it was not hers to decide. "Tsuna-kun… I can help you." She bit her bottom lip, "But it might be risky…"

"I don't understand…" Tsuna looked confused, he had every right to.

Aoko shook her head, "Let's say… I can help you to _start_ changing yourself… for you to have resolve and become better." Tsuna's eyes widened then he bobbed his head up and down, he wanted to change! He didn't want to be Dame-Tsuna forever, the thought of keep giving up was scary prospect to him now. He just wanted to stop hurting from failure, he didn't want to give up if he had another choice. "But it might hurt or endanger you Tsuna-kun." Aoko sighed sadly, "But sometimes… to change you have to sacrifice something…"

"I will do it!" He said, then looked up straight to her eyes, "I want to change… I don't want to fail…" Not anymore…

Aoko grinned, "That's a good answer." She paused, then stood up. "I have to leave now but I will be back in three days."

"Eh?"

"I need some preparation to help you." She explained with a smile, "In three days come to this park at 8AM and don't be late…" Three days later was Saturday and breakfast was quite early in his house, he could tell his mother about meeting a friend so it would be okay. For some reason Tsuna had a feeling it would not be wise to tell his mother about Ao-neechan, he just short of had a feeling his mother shouldn't know.

Tsuna nodded, "Okay…" He looked down sadly, "I will wait…"

Aoko ruffled his hair gently, "Aww! Don't be sad Tsuna-kun… I will see you again in three days so ja ne!"

Tsuna blinked when he felt Aoko's touch faded from his sense and looked up to find the red haired girl was nowhere to be found as if she disappeared to the thin air.

* * *

><p>Aoko piled all books she thought could help her in this project. So far all she could find as reference that might be related… scratch that, it definitely it! Flame she found in Tsuna definitely the same one these peoples used.<p>

MAFIA…

The red head groaned, no wonder Tsuna's dad was almost in borderline of abandoning his son because of his not so legal job. "Great! I have involved myself with a mobster's son!" That sounded kind of wrong, Aoko thought. No, Aoko had no qualm against criminal or crime organization as long as they get the hell out of her way. And as far as she concerned, her older sister was a criminal. Aoko could list down Touko's crime that could fill a mile long parchment. Therefore Aoko thought whatever Tsuna's dad did couldn't be much worse than what her sister was capable of.

She rubbed her temples as she flipped open another book, blinking when she saw portrait of blond man in his twenties. "Holy Shit! Giotto of Vongola?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later… <strong>

Aoko almost screamed in horror when Tsuna's body enveloped in orange flame, she expected this kind of violent reaction once she forcefully removed the seal. It was meant to dissolve slowly as Tsuna aged, and when she did use force to undo it she had done it as carefully as she could. Had it been anyone else who did it Tsuna would probably never survive this. It was a good decision to undo the seal in small clearing near Kokuyo Health Land that closed last year.

Tsuna looked scared but he seemed not in pain, that was quite a relief. He was probably panicking and overwhelmed by his power though. It must felt like trying to close broken water tap with your hands, Aoko thought grimly as she crackled his knuckles. "Sorry Tsuna-kun…" She said as then cringed as her fist collided with the burning dying will flame, and Tsuna's eyes went wide when Aoko's fist knocked him out and darkness welcomed him in its embrace.

Tsuna's fingers twitched as he began to regain consciousness, he felt someone's hand touched his then put on something made of leather on his hand. He sat up and found Aoko was patting his gloved hand. He looked at fingerless leather gloves Aoko put on his hands in wonder, it looked kind of weird on his small hands. "What is this?" He asked in confusion.

Aoko sighed, "I almost screwed you up Tsuna-kun, now I get why that seal is there for a reason…"

Tsuna titled his head to the side, "I don't remember…"

"You fainted…" Aoko pointed out innocently as if she didn't have any hand on it, and his outlast after she undid the seal was not pretty. Had it been anyone else, they would be coal by now. "For hours… but tell me how do you feel?"

Tsuna looked up, rubbing his temple. "Uhm… it feels light somehow, it as if I had fog in my mind and now it's clear… " He titled his head to the side, "It feels great Ao-neechan!" He jumped up and down excitedly like a hyper kid on sugar-high. Aoko sweat-dropped, she hoped he was not going to…

"Wow! My body feels so light! It feels like I can do anything!" Tsuna said as he ran back and forth in front of Aoko like an excited puppy, "Wohoo! This is great!" He paused in the mid of his rant then jog right in front on her, "By the way… this is so cool Ao-neechan!" He looked at his gloved hands happily, "What is this for? Is it a weapon? Cool toys? Or…"

Aoko groaned, she definitely had turn on the wrong switch on his head. "Ah… that's to keep your power in check."

"My power? I have power?" Aoko groaned as Tsuna babbled questions and didn't give her a chance to even answer.

"Okay that's it!" Aoko hissed, "Sit down and listen!"

Tsuna jumped to the nearest rock, sitting down quickly but it was clear he was still giddy. "So… what do you want to tell me?"

Aoko rubbed her temples, Aoko knew she had no right to tell Tsuna but if anything she heard about Vongola was true…

-16 years old son of Vongola Nono AWOL recently after coup d'état staged by the said son and his merry band of assassins.

-Ninth's third son was currently MIA and Vongola was still searching for him like mad.

-His first son's, Enrico was rumored had amassed a large number of people who wanted him dead, including his younger brother Massimo.

It didn't take a genius to predict the giant crime organization will broke out for another civil war in few years. Aoko thought it would be a miracle if Tsuna survive until his fifteen birthday blissfully living as civilian. His resemblance with Primo alone was a good enough reason for another heirs to get rid of him. She also knew how good Tsuna was in attracting trouble, in two days she observed the boy (She was not a stalker) the list of Tsuna's misery was too many to list down. Aoko was not sure if Tsuna was really stupid or he lost too many brain cells with how often he tripped over nothing.

She also thought Tsuna needed all help he could get to survive mafia and controlling his flame. She doubted she could help much but at least the boy would not be left alone until his father decided to teach Tsuna himself.

Aoko took a deep breath, "Tsuna-kun… please don't freak out after I broke the news to you okay?" Tsuna blinked innocently, "The truth is… your father is a mafi… " She stuttered, " He is a mafia!" She finished with a long sigh, which was easier than she thought. Aoko found Tsuna's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped, a mild reaction in Aoko's book since she expect the frail boy would scream hysterically that his father was a bad guy.

However a moment later Tsuna tittled his head to the side innocently then asked. "What is mafia? Did they dig oil in Sealand?"

"…okay… "Aoko rolled her eyes, she expected him to be naïve but not to this level. "You know what yakuza is? If you know, it will be much simpler to explain the concept of mafia and crime organization…"

"Yakuza? Dad doesn't have any tattoo!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi could honestly say he was satisfied with his life and wished it would be as ordinary and normal as possible. He was not a remarkable student with straight As but he at least could score some Bs and an A for Arts but mostly Cs. He enjoyed painting and was favorite student of his art teacher. Tsuna always loved to paint sky, and every inch his room's wall was covered by paintings of skies in different weather. The boy never could explain his fascination with painting sky in every color nature could offer.

His other hobby was running, which was why he joined track team in his school. He loved the feeling of wind brushing his skin as he ran and how the sky looked like moving in opposite direction. It felt amazing and it as if he ran faster and faster he could fly to the sky like a bird.

Tsuna barely acknowledged one of his seniors let out a gasp as checking his time after he completed five laps. He gave the senior a wry grin and a thumps up. Tsuna turned around just in time to see the captain of track club three feet away from him, the captain was definitely startled Tsuna suddenly addressed the older boy as if the brunette had eyes on his back.

The track team captain was a tall teenager, almost a head taller than Yamamoto. He had curly black hair that combed neatly with a blue headband tied on his forehead, Tsuna thought despite of only Hana's cousin Kurokawa Kei almost looked exactly like the male version of Hana especially their sharp dark eyes.

Kurokawa Kei relaxed as he gave the young brunette a wry grin, trying to hide his shock. "That's a very good time Sawada, I would love to sign you up for the next Namimori Race." He was not the only one Tsuna surprised like this, he and a couple of upperclassman in track team knew Tsuna was quirky like that

Tsuna shook his head, "No, thank you senpai but I don't think I want to compete… I am running for the sake of running not for competition."

"What a waste Sawada… you have a lot of potential." Kei tried again.

Tsuna sighed, "Senpai, I am sorry." A pause, "I am sure you can have someone much better than me for the next race." Another pause, "Someone from second year perhaps? It's not fair if you choose me when some second years have not competed even once."

He pointed out a good point there, Yamada thought. "Of course… there is always next year."

Tsuna was liked in Kurokowa's small circle of friends who were also in track team. Tsuna was friendly, quiet and polite junior though he was almost invisible in class and barely acknowledged with exception of his three friends, Yamamoto Takeshi the prodigy of baseball club, Sasagawa Kyoko the school idol and her best friend Kurokawa Hana.

It was not like Tsuna was unfriendly that most of his classmates barely acknowledged his existence, it was just Tsuna was that uninteresting if you just spare him a glance. In the surface the boy was very ordinary, average academic with exception of art, he was only good at running and below average in another kind of sport. Yamada ever heard Tsuna's history with bullies, so he suspected Tsuna's affinity in running had something to do with his gloomy history. Unfortunately the boy promptly refused to participate in competition, but then again Yamada Kei would find one way or another to drag the boy to competition. He had high hope in Sawada Tsunayoshi and he would be damned if he couldn't get the boy to be replace him as track team captain once he graduated.

And no one, NO ONE could deter Kurokowa Kei once his mind was set.

"Oi Sawaaaaadaaaaaaaa!" Kei suppressed a grimace when he saw Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi ran to their direction. He didn't mind the latter interrupting their practice but the former in the other hand. "JOIN MY EXTREME BOXING CLUB!"

Kei growled to his fellow captain, "Sawada is in my team! He belongs to track team!" Tsuna sighed when his captain put possessive hands on his shoulders, as if Sasagawa-senpai will snatch him away to Boxing club. It was not like he was interested in boxing.

"He still can extremely join my club too! It's an extreme club!" Of course the white haired boxer was too stubborn for his own good. For some reason Sasagawa Ryohei was very interested to recruit Tsuna, it might have something to do with the boy was the only boy his sister was close with.

"Sasagawa-sen…" Tsuna stopped when Ryohei glared at him, then corrected himself. "Ryohei-niisan… sorry but I have no time to join your club not to mention I am not really interested in sport like boxing, I can't take the extremeness…" Hopefully the last part could get into Ryohei's thick skull.

"But it's extreme!" Or not…

Yamamoto laughed, "Don't be so sad senpai… both of us will come to visit your club."

Tsuna sighed, "Takeshi… don't encourage him please..."

Sasagawa stopped trying to recruit Yamamoto Takeshi after the few-failed attempts and one furious Baseball captain threatened to tell Sasagawa Kyoko that his brother frequently beating up her rogue fanboys behind her back. It was not like the fanboys didn't deserve it, Tsuna himself was really tempted to beat them up when he caught them red handed one early morning trying to pick the lock of Kyoko-chan's locker to steal her gym's clothes. What they wanted to do with it, Tsuna never wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Tsuna always came early for his fine art club activity, it was not an official club just one his art teacher and a couple of students doing extra class in painting. They had no regular schedule and they did most of the artwork in their spare time alone, only when critique time they gathered in one class to present their artwork every month._

_The brunette had not finished his latest painting for this month; in fact he only had painted the canvas with shade of blue sky he spent almost the whole day to get it right. He wanted to draw sky with only sun and cloud but so far had not find the right composition that didn't make it looked like glorified kindergarten's drawing. He took this as a challenge that harder than he thought._

_"Hurry up!" Tsuna blinked when someone's hushed voice reached his ears, and his hyper intuition flared. _

_"You said you are good in this!" Another voice was heard._

_Tsuna walked gracefully like a cat that he barely make a sound then hid behind on of the locker, raising an eyebrow at two upperclassman fumbling with a lock of locker he recalled belong to Sasagawa Kyoko. He had a bad feeling these two was up to no good. Kyoko was his friend and he will be damned if he let these two get what they want. _

_"Oh come on! Kyouko-chan's gym clothes is almost an inch from our grasp! My hands are trembling in anticipation!" The upperclassman said with lustful eyes. _

_A vein popped on his face, Tsuna always dislike violence but these two deserved it. Cover of average teenage boy could fly out of the window and he could be careless if the two perverts was trying to harass his best friend. He was cracking his knuckle as he greeted the perverts jovially, startling them in the process. _

_"Morning Senpai… may I know what are you doing? Nothing suspicious I suppose?"_

_"None of your business so go away!" One of them yelled at him as the other still busy picking the lock. _

_Tsuna was ticked off, anyone with good sense would have making an excuse then run away but these two were undoubtedly too dumb or hormone was ruling their mind. "I warn you… whatever you try to pull is my business! Kyoko-chan is my friend, you think I will let you steal her stuff?" _

_"You think you can take us on?"_

_Tsuna rolled his eyes, no he couldn't, he only could make them had second degree burn if he was merciful enough. Not that he will use his flame on them, but he still could make them black and blue. On second thought someone had more right to beat them up, so he smirked. "I can't." He lied smoothly, "But they definitely can, and more than happy to do so." He pointed out the two towering teens behind the perverts, they even didn't notice the two most dangerous upperclassmen were approaching with murderous look. _

_They gulped then turned around slowly to find Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Ryohei loomed over them, "HIbari-san… " They gulped again, "Sasagawa-san… this is not…" The two of them probably were already in school for their morning routine, and heard the commotion. Tsuna was thankful he didn't have to inflict pain on them directly; Ryohei and Kyoya would be more than happy to do it on his place._

_Hibari smirked, "Oh, so care to tell me what's this looks like." He said as his tonfa gleaming, reflecting the face of cowering perverts. "I will bite you to death for committing a crime in school."_

_Ryohei in the other hand gritted his teeth, "You definitely up to no good to the extreme!" He hissed, "What do you want to do with _my_ sister's locker?"_

_They stammered some pathetic excuse, which of course fell on deaf ears as the prefect and boxer slowly approached the perverts like predators looking at delicious meat. So Tsuna piped in helpfully, "I heard they are talking about Kyouko-chan's gym clothes!" _

_Needlessly to say, both of them were expelled after hospitalized for one month in Namimori hospital. _

_Tsuna in the other hand was amazed at how Ryohei and Hibari pummeled the perverts to the ground, it was not like they made a good duo or anything, they looked like working together just because none wanted to back up from getting a piece of their preys. It as if they were trying to overlap each other, they were instinctively working in harmony despite of Hibari's aloofness and Ryohei's brashness. _

_The brunette was very happy to present two pieces of painting in the next critique session. The first was Sun hidden behind a cloud but the light shone through, giving silver lining on its dark edge and another one was painting of sky with sun on the centre and clouds encircled it, neatly painted with perspective point of view from the ground. Ryohei was confused when the first one was given to him, Kyouko in the other hand was ecstatic her friend gave her brother one of his best artworks. Ryohei didn't get which part of the painting representing him and Hibari._

_ The prefect in the other hand snorted when Tsuna gave the second one to him. Tsuna until today couldn't figured it out why Hibari hung the painting in his office (he expected the said painting to end up in trash bin), or why his subordinates always smile and gave a curt nod whenever they saw him, not to mention nobody dared to bully him anymore since then._

* * *

><p>Tsuna wake up the next morning, he felt so sore especially on his back. He had fallen asleep in his workshop again, on the floor. Tsuna groaned unhappily as he rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling. His workshop was a small room next to his bedroom that used to be a storage room, his mother was supportive of his art activity that she gave him the room and built a small storage room on their yard instead. The room just like his bedroom had paintings covering every inch of the wall, with small stack of art supplies arranged neatly on the corner.<p>

The brunette yawned then swiftly went to bathroom for shower, washing off bits of paint on his arms. He dressed in record time then walked down the stairs as rubbing his still sore shoulder. Tsuna shook his head as he sat on the chair, helping himself for bacon and toast. Nothing beat a peaceful breakfast, he thought happily.

"Look what I found in our mailbox Tsu-kun!" Nana gushed out as she entered the dining room, a couple of letters and a flyer on her hands.

Tsuna's hyper intuition flared and he paused in the mid of chewing, swallowed the last piece of toast he turned to his mother. "The letters and a flyer?" He stated the obvious.

"The flyer is an advertisement for private tutor!" Nana informed him happily, "I know your grade is quite okay but it would be great of you do better! See?" She handed him the flyer.

Tsuna felt dread washed over him at the writing that undoubtedly handwritten, which very suspicious since nowadays flyer was printed. Not to mention there was a clam symbol he found familiar stamped on it. "I will raise your child to be the next generation leader." Tsuna felt like he wanted to cry at that, and the worst possibility of what it implied. "Grade and subject doesn't matter?"

"Isn't that great? I have never seen this kind of promotion before!" Nana exclaimed cheerfully.

"Kaa-san! The fact you have never seen it…" would guarantee it was abnormal piece of advertisement indeed, not to mention there was illustration of gun and chameleon on it too. "Never mind, I don't want to lead anyone and my current grade is good enough for me to get into Namimori high school." He took a deep breath, "I don't need a tutor Kaa-san."

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna looked down, his eyes went wide when he saw a baby with sideburn dressed in suit with matching fedora. A yellow pacifier was gleaming on his chest. Tsuna gulped nervously, trying to suppress his urge to run. Holy shit! An arcobaleno! Vongola!

"I am Reborn." The arcobaleno introduced himself, " And I will be your tutor."

Nana clapped her hands, "Oh!"

"Tsuna right?" Reborn smirked at the gaping boy.

Tsuna relaxed, then smiled genially at the chibi hitman. "Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He said, "And I recall we have not decided to hire you as my tutor… yet."

Reborn smirked; this boy was not as useless as what written on his file. "Your father… already agreed to hire me, surely your charming mother here would be happy to entrust her son to me." Reborn turned to Nana, despite of being a baby Reborn was still a Casanova and he knew how to deal with women. "Your husband entrusted Tsuna's education to me Maman, and I will make your son to be the leader of the next generation." Reborn finished.

Tsuna's mind in the other hand was going haywire, he had tried so hard to be average so he would be under Vongola's radar as the worst boss candidate they had but apparently his luck was out.

_"You will be involved you know, maybe… but when the time comes you can always blame it to your crappy father."_

The descendant of Primo gritted his teeth, Reborn pretty much implied his father was the one behind this.

**_The next time I see you father, I will kick you ass so hard that you will need a hip replacement! _**_Tsuna vowed silently as he sadly bit a good bye to his peaceful and normal life. _

_Review Please!  
><em>

_AN: Before anyone ask, this story is forever end here.  
><em>


	3. Interview with Tsuna's Student Council 1

**Since there are so many reviewer asking about the school and student council I will give you a bonus for that! Here's half of complete info about everything... and I gotta ask Hana-chan to help me!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as three of his respected council members looked ready to kill Kurokawa Hana. It was impressive how Kyouko's best friend could stand proud and unflinching under irate glares that might kill someone with weaker mentality. Then again this was Hana, the girl who stick with them through thick and thin since elementary school and proud president of newspaper club. She also the only student in their school who brave enough to interview Hayato in bad mood, extreme Ryohei and <strong>Kyouya.<strong>

Her presence in their office was always welcomed by him, though Hayato, Lambo and Kyouya did not. They were quite busy, and Hana waltzed in to ask for an interview. Kyouya was not busy but he needed Tsuna to finish that document for list of prohibited items in school, a delay in disciplining herbivores irritated him. Hayato was busy counting for art clubs budget to buy their supply, he was not in the best mood to be interrupted in the middle of working. Lambo was like Hibari, waiting for the budget approval and the money for his committee. They were already behind schedule for summer festival next week!

Their president though it was a perfect time to pause from their job, they had been working for five hours straight and they deserved a tea break now. No one complained to that suggestion, though grudgingly in Kyouya's case. Kyouko and Haru didn't waste time to serve the menu for their tea break today, cold Earl Grey milk tea, millefeuille with mango sauce and vanilla ice cream.

Hana cleared her throat, "The more cooperative you're the sooner the interview..." She drawled, ignoring Hayato's torture you mean' and continued. "End. So... since a lot of reviewers asked about our school and SC it's decided to arrange an interview with all of you?"

"About our school?" Kyouko titled her head to the side, "General information?"

"And more... though fangirls are more interested in what our cool elite SC guys do." Hana informed them.

Hayato glared at her, "We did not condone this interview to feed fangirls."

Hana ignored him completely in favor of asking Tsuna the first question. "Since you guys are busy, let's start. First question, could you please tell our readers how Namimori Gakuen was found?"

"Namimori Gakuen was found approximately two years ago by Imonoyama Rarika-sama, our honorable headmaster who find potential in our humble town to be an ideal location for another education facility that could rival the main school." Tsuna narrated smoothly.

The curly haired girl smirked at that, "Wow, we're a very young school! But how this school could be so gargantuan in size compared to normal school? Original Namimori-chuu can't be that big right?"

It was Hayato who answered, "Namimori Gakuen cover kindergarten through graduate school, it's also the merger of a number of schools that used to reside in Namimori, for example Shouichi used to belong to Yumei Private School. It's one of the old school that merged under Namimori." Shouichi nodded sagely at that.

Haru piped in, "Haru's school too! I used to go to a all-girls private school, Midori Gakuen!"

Hana wrote everything down in record time, "Our school is quite big then? Can you describe to us how big it is?"

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, "Hum... compared to our old school, it can fit twenty of it!" He paused, "I guess?"

"It's EXTREMELY big!"

"Don't give me that half-baked answer." Hana deadpanned.

Shouichi cleared his throat, "If Clamp Gakuen has the size and resources of a small city. Over 10,000 people - students and their families - live, work, and study within its self-sufficient campus. Namimori in comparison houses over 3000 peoples, and we're not as self-sufficient since majority of us still lives outside of the school... we of course have most of vital facility they have." He cleared his throat, "As for exact size of our school... around four times of Vatican City...?"

Hana noted that down, "So roughly one third the size of Clamp Gakuen, four times of Vatican City ... still pretty vague don't you think? It's descriptive but tell me as much as Yamamoto's answer did."

Shouichi looked ticked, "Would approximately 450 acres do?"

"Yeah, thanks Irie." Hana grinned at him, "Next, how to be accepted as a student? And also how much the school fee is? Is it expensive?" Hayato shot her a look. "I know I am already a student so I should have known that, but for the sake of our reader you have to tell me."

Hayato sighed, "Fine... We accept any student with talent, regardless of wealth. There's no school fee to speak of since our school doesn't charge any tuition."

"Then how we fund ourselves?" Hana asked curiously, "I always wonder how we could party the whole year when I didn't give even a cent to this school. Is everything come from the Imonoyamas?"

Tsuna laughed at that, "While Imonoyama family is wealthy enough to fund us without tuition, they didn't fund everything in our school themselves. We have sponsors all over the world funding our school, of course it's not for charity... it's an investment."

Hana nodded, "Investment for future generation I see..."

"Our school also play a part in funding." Shouichi added, "We have a farm, a hospital, library, and any other facilities with income that goes to our school."

The president of newspaper club scribbled furiously on her notepad, "Okay, now the next question I am sure our reader anticipate the most... please tell us about Student Council."

Tsuna smiled at that, "Would a brief info do?" Hana nodded, "The student council is a body charged with representing the interests of students in a school. Like any other school under Imonoyamas, democracy of youth is our motto. Therefore unlike normal student council, we were given authority that could override faculty and board governors. So yes, we 'kind of' own the school. All student council of schools Imonoyama own are like this... which is why we are so free. Clamp school is famed for school that love to party is because the student council is free to party for... " Tsuna trailed off with resigned tone, "Anything, our school is not as festive... but we can't really alienated ourselves from main school's tradition. We try to keep it in minimum though..."

Hana rolled her eyes inwardly, if at least one event every month count as minimum Hana wondered how often Clamp Gakuen partying. "I see... tough luck for you Kaichou." Tsuna laughed sheepishly, "Our readers really want to know about your job as a president. Please tell us what's your duty to our school."

Tsuna grinned, "As a president of student council my role is that of the leader of the student body, an administrator, and the presiding officer for student council meetings. Basically in a meting I will be the one who starts, announces official business, recognizes other members, and adjourns meetings. I also serve as primary contact when dealing with external parties, such as the local city council, sponsors, etc." He sighed, his expression was hollow as he remembered some unpleasant fellow he had to meet. "Sometimes I have to deal with unpleasant peoples too... Chief Black is a primary example." He sighed again, "And as a side job, for some reason I doubled as councilor... I still have not been informed of Councillor Takazaki-san's whereabouts ." Hana noted Hibari averted his eyes from them. Tsuna titled his head to the side so he could see Hibari, whose back was facing him. "Do you know anything Kyouya?"

"No." Hibari answered curtly without missing a beat.

_Liar, _Hana thought but kept it to herself. "Okay, move on... it's our vice-prez's turn to tell us about their job."

Hayato and Shouichi looked at each other, then sighed. Hayato was the first to answer. "As Kaichou's right hand man... though our position called Vice-prez, my duty is that of a treasurer. I am in charge of our finance means I manages all financial aspects of the council, including the deposits and expenditures of the student council. Even though our school never have a hard time with money, we still have to balance our budget well. "He cleared his throat, "I also have to prepares a financial report for each meeting."

It was Shouichi's turn next, "I am Kaichou's left hand man, like Hayato, my duty is that of a secretary. I am the primary record keeper for the council. As a secretary I maintains minutes of the organization's meetings, keeps committee reports on file, and keeps track of student council membership. In addition, I prepares meeting agendas and alerts members of upcoming meetings... I also have to keep track on their schedule, especially Tsuna's."

Tsuna nodded at that, "I really need Hayato to manage our money, I am never comfortable with so many zeros our school have and he did excellent job in balancing our budget." Hayato flushed a deep red, "And if not for Shouichi keeping track on my schedule, my schedule would be a wreck!"Shouichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at that.

Hana rolled her eyes inwardly, _and they call their fangirl out of their mind. They admired Tsuna as much as their fangirls does... or more. _"Moving on... Hibari-san, I would appreciate your cooperation for the good of Namimori Gakuen." Everyone except Tsuna held their breath as Hana spoke diplomatically to the feared prefect. "So students would know how hard your job it because of their undisciplined attitude."

"... Very well." Hibari answered curtly, and they sighed in relieve, "As Discipline Committee Chairman I and my committee are enforcers of school's rule, we're the one who organizing inspection and disciplining misbehaving students."

"..."

"That's all? I have seen you do more than that Hibari-san." Hana pressed on.

"Hn."

**This guy**, Hana thought furiously.

"Maa maa..." Yamamoto, the eternal peace maker interrupted her thought.

Tsuna raised his hand in placating gesture, "I will answer that for you Hana-chan." The journalist harrumphed, but turned to Tsuna so she could take note. " DC is also the one who propose new rules in regards to discipline and the one who listed down 'prohibited items' in school." Hana hummed at that.

"For example?" Hana urged Tsuna.

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment, cupping his delicate chin. "For example... remember before, when some students insisted on bringing magazine and manga to school?"

Hana nodded, "As long as it didn't bother their study time, why not?" She asked but Kyouya glared at her furiously.

The dark haired girl flinched, "That's one heck of a problem since Kusakabe have to list down all magazines and manga students wanted and inspect each of it to make sure they're all appropriate reading material to bring to school!" Kyouya snapped.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Kyouya almost threw a fit that time because half of his squad wasting their time reading magazine and manga for the whole week. And they secretly enjoyed that job~" Tsuna laughed followed by the rest of student council while Hibari's glare intensified.

Hana snickered at that, "But that's not the hardest job for this committee... right?"

Tsuna laughed sheepishly at that, "Well... in addition of their normal duties they also have to do crowd control, err... " Tsuna cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. "I mean fangirls and fanboys control, organizing a 'give present' event and screening letters and present for us." Sensing Kyouya's growing ire Tsuna winced,"Sorry Kyouya! But we can't work if they keep tailing us the whole day!" He laughed nervously.

Hana sighed, glad that was over with the DC. "Okay next!" Before Hana could call anyone out Tsuna stopped her. "What?"

Tsuna raised his hands in placating gesture, "My apologies Hana-chan, but time up please."

"Eh?"

"We're going to continue this interview after the next chapter is out." Tsuna informed her.

"Why?"

"Our dear authoress said if she continue writing the interview, there won't be enough room for other question for my 'Ask Tsuna-Kaichou Corner' and she don't want that." Tsuna explained with a sigh.

Hana rolled her eyes, "She is just lazy right?"

"... I guess so."

**Authoress: I AM NOT!** To be continued after chapter 7 of main story is updated! We will cover the rest later kay!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Guest <span>**: Are you going to use the manga characters and plotline that the anime have not use (aka Shimon Famiglia, arcobaleno trials, Bermuda,...)? **

Tsuna-Kaichou: Hm... that's a pretty deep question. There's too many different factors in this world our authoress portrayed compared to original world of my parallel self. For example Natsu's existence, Student Council, Lambo's age and so on... Our authoress is pretty flexible about this, she may or may not keeping the original plot as it is. But this story tend to keep some elements true to original series but changing the rest of it.  
>Since watching anime all over again is too troublesome, she will follow manga than anime.<p>

**BrokenBlackCat: Wait... Hold up! Does that mean Tsuna will or has to be the Decimo not his brother?**

Tsuna-Kaichou: If you're talking about that 'person's rambling' by all means. *sigh* don't take what that 'person' said seriously, I would rather not be forced to a position I never wanted.

**Fi Suki Saki: if Tsuna really asked to become Vongola Decimo, will he agree?**

Tsuna-Kaichou: ... Of course not.

**Fi Suki Saki: Why only Reborn the one who doesn't know his parallel/alternate?  
><strong>

Tsuna-Kaichou: My assumption is because he is an arcobaleno, and Byakuran from canon world didn't transfer his memory... reread first chapter and you can tell it's only Decimo and his guardians.

**droga1: Will the open-secret mafia be exposed to Tsuna and the others?**

Tsuna-Kaichou: To be honest even in original story, mafia around me is never the best in hiding their secret. Reborn is not that secretive because he didn't want to... *shrug* And even if it's exposed blatantly later to me and my council... for Natsu's sake I will pull another Yamamoto's it's mafia game again. Life is so much easier when you take everything in stride like my rain did :)

**JadeFlicker : Have you ever thought of putting in hints of Eyeshield 21 in here?**

Tsuna-Kaichou: Our authoress neither read nor watch this series, so no she won't.

**Aditi Aglaia: I have to wonder if Tsuna already cleverly replaced the tabletop surface with some of his books and just covered it with linoleum or something. It should be sturdy if all the books are the same size, right?**

Tsuna-Kaichou: Ha ha ha *blush* actually... I ever tried that idea, but Hayato scolded me because it's unbecoming of the president of Namimori Gakuen to do such thing when I can afford a high quality mahogany table.

**calypso tchaka: I'm curious though, aren't there pictures of the twins around the house somewhere before Natsu left for Italy? Natsu might not see that his brother's eye-colour changed immediately, but still I think that it's interesting if it does come to light.**

Tsuna-Kaichou: My brother is never the most observant person around, so even if there' picture to compare I doubt he would notice. Beside he never catch glimpse of my eyes when it changed. Beside... My eyes are light yellowish brown to begin with so it's easy to wave it off as trick of light.

**Tenshi-Oujosama: May i ask if this is the pet project Byakuran was talking about in the Reunion of the Sky?**

Tsuna-Kaichou: Of course you may ask me, ojou-sama. *laugh* Authoress may have implied it is... after all Vongola Decimo I shared the memory with is the same one as one she wrote in Reunion of the Sky.

"Well... that's conclude our session in Ask Tsuna-Kaichou. Hope you enjoy it, and feel free to ask again! Ciao ciao!"


End file.
